082414-RubiVyllen
automatedContraption AC began trolling gimcrackCarnifex GC at 16:14 -- 04:14 AC: Rubi knocks on Vyllens door 04:15 GC: Vyll3n flings op3n th3 door, "Sup." 04:16 AC: "Umm... Hi! Was wondering what you were doing silly. 04:17 GC: "I was actually h3ad3d to your room!" 04:17 AC: "Oh? whatever for?" 04:18 GC: "To s33 what you w3r3 doing...silly!" 04:19 AC: "Well I was drawing up schematics for my bots..." 04:21 GC: "I was just making a script, not sur3 what I'll 3nd up using i t for though..." H3 invit3s h3r insid3 04:21 AC: Rubi hops onto his bed and looks at his computer 04:23 AC: "What's it supposed to do? 04:23 AC: ' 04:24 GC: h3 flops down n3xt to h3r, "W3ll IT'S Suppos3d to compil3 all th3 information on th adults phon3s and sav3 it to my . 3xtra harddriv3s, th3 cloud, 3tc. But I hav3nt gott3n around to cracking th3ir phon3s y3t anyways..." 04:26 AC: "Ahh... What do you think's on there" She turns to her sidee 04:28 GC: "I'm HOPING to discov3r totally rad s3cr3ts, that th3 adults hav3 b33n k33ping from usus, but oth3r than that, Idont 3v3n know!" 04:28 AC: "I hope you find it out... I'm really wondering where my father went so I can talk to him about mother..." 04:31 GC: H3 nods, "Mm." 04:34 GC: H3 fidg3ts a littl3 and scoots a littl3 clos3r to h3r, "So... what do you think will happ3n wh3n w3 R3ALLY g3t into this gam3..." 04:34 AC: Rubi looks at Vyllen for a second... then hops on top of him sitting on his lower back 04:35 AC: "I'm thinking" She starts massaging his back " That there will be copious amounts of things for us to kill 04:37 GC: "Lik3.. Imps and Ogr3s..." 04:38 AC: "Hopefully that's just it and maybe... even bigger stuff..." She pops his back and then starts digging her knuckles in a little getting the stress out 04:39 GC: "aAH... That sounds... aw3som3." 04:41 GC: "Wh3r3'd you l3arn to do th3 massag3-y thing?" 04:41 AC: "Uhh... the internet?" 04:41 AC: Rubi works her way down 04:43 GC: "Mm. It f33ls nic3!" 04:43 AC: Rubi pops his back again and continues 04:45 GC: "So..." h3 trails off 04:45 AC: Rubi stops her massage and flips him onto his back. sitting on top of him 04:45 AC: "So what?" 04:46 GC: "Just... So! You know?" 04:47 AC: "No I don't... Do you really know or do you think you know about knowing?" 04:49 GC: "Y3s." 04:50 AC: Rubi giggles and leans over her head hovering above his 04:51 GC: Vyll3n plants a g3ntl3 kiss on h3r lips 04:52 AC: Rubi is surprised but leans downward giving him a slower one. Holding herself against him 04:55 GC: Aft3r a whil3 h3 br3aks away from th3 kiss, "So!" h3 says grinning 04:56 AC: Rubi blushes "well that was something" She giggles 04:58 GC: Vyll3n blush3s as w3ll, "S-Sorry..." 05:01 GC: 'I didn't... I-- Sorry." 05:01 AC: "Naw I liked it..." Rubi kisses his cheek 05:03 GC: H3 laughs, "Y3ah, K lik3d it too." 05:04 GC: *I 05:04 AC: "Well..." Rubi removes his glasses "Want to do it again? 05:06 GC: "Your 3y3s.. ar3 an oc3an; Your br3asts, ar3 also an oc3an. And h3ll y3s I do!" 05:07 AC: Rubi puffs her chest up and continues a makeout spree. 05:10 GC: th3s3 mak3outs ar3 so sloppy. so. v3ry. sloppy 05:14 AC: Rubi giggles and flops to the side of him 05:16 GC: "So what now?' H3 r3ach3s for h3r hand in that g3n3ric romanc3 fashion 05:17 AC: Rubi yawns and snuggles up against him. Just this... 05:19 GC: H3 brings h3r in clos3 and clos3s his 3y3s -- gimcrackCarnifex GC gave up trolling automatedContraption AC at 17:19 --